So Alone
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: When Toshiro Hitsugaya becomes new at a new school, how will he handle his first love?
1. So Alone

So Alone: Chapter one

Toshiro stared, very puzzled, at his new schedule. He is new at the Osaka High School. He could read it but had no idea where the classrooms are; for his guide never showed up the day before to show him around.

"You lost, newbie?" A femal voice from behind him said. He whipped around and found a women with curly red hair and a Sake bottle in her right hand. The white haired boy raised an annoyed eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest.  
"I don't and won't need help from a drunk stranger." He said.  
"Oh, don't worry. I won't be a stranger. My name is Masumoto Rangiku -hic-" She said, her voice slurred as her stagger left to right.  
"Good to know. Now leave me alone." He said, obvisously annoyed by her ''drunked'' pressence.  
"Aren't you gonna say your -hic- name?" She said. He sighed.  
"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. Now beat it." Toshiro said, flicking his wrist at her, telling her to leave now.  
"Don't mind Masumoto." Someone said behind Rangiku. Toshiro and the Drunk Queen turned around to find a group of 4 peoeple.  
"Gin, -hic- Momo, -hic- Renji, -hic- Rukia -hic-." Rangiku said.  
"Who the hell are you?" The white haired boy got really annoyed at unknown people who seemed to know him.  
"Trust me, you'll find out later -hic-." The Drunk Queen said, coming toward Hitsugaya.  
"What the hell are you doing? Get away from me." He said She came up to him and pinched his cheeks.  
He exclaimed as she pinched REAL HARD. He unfolded his arms and tried to pry her hands away from his cheeks.  
"Let go of me!" He said. A male stepped forward, with a white headband and spikey red hair. He grabbed Rangiku and got her away from Toshiro, who rubbed his cheeks while giving the drunk women a deadly glare.  
"C'mon! Lemme go!" Rangiku said, weakyly trying to get out of Renji's hold.  
"No. Hinamori, be a dear and show him around." Renji said.  
"Hai, Renji-kun." A raven haired girl stepped up.  
"Alright, let's get her out of here." Gin said.  
"No! Come on guys! Lemme pinch his cheeks again! They're so soft and mushy!" Rangiku complained. Toshiro help up a fist and clenched it and he closed his eyes, wanting to punch the hell out of Rangiku. He's not two years old, afterall.  
"What's your name?" The raven haired girl said, gently smiling at him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was quite beautiful. He ignored the urge to ask for her number.  
"Um, first tell me yours." He said. She let out a soft chuckle.  
"Hinamori Momo, at your service." She said and bowed. He stared at her.  
"Don't bow at me. And I don't need your help." He said, turning to walk away.  
"You do need my help. You and I both know you do. You'll get lost. This school is huge." Momo said. Hitsugaya stopped in his tracks and sighed, turning ony his head and slanted his gaze at her.  
"I did notice that one." He admitted. She smiled again.  
"C'mon. Lemme see your schdeule." She said. He turned around and handed her his schedule. She scanned it and handed it back to him.  
"You have the same schedule as mine. Follow me and try not to get lost." She turned and headed down the hallway.  
"Get lost? Wha-?" He interrupted as the bell rang and the hallways filled with students from homeroom.  
"Momo?" He called out.  
"I told you not to get lost." Someone said to his right. He looked. Momo grabbed his hand and led him to his first period class, Biology.

IN HITUGAYA'S POV

I stared at the experiment laid out infront of me. I've wasted about 10 minutes just staring at the darn thing. I have NO clue what to do with it. I sighed, almost giving up. I looked at Momo, who was peacefully and correctly [I guess] doing her experiment. I looked down at the directions, my eyes scanning the reading.  
"You gonna do that, small fry or do you need help?" Someone said. I closed my eyes and ignored the anti-compliment.  
"Hey, newbie! Are you deaf?" He said, once more, annoying the hell out of me. I opened my eyes and glared up at the prep infront of me.  
"Excuse me?" I said, trying to fight the urge of going into my Soul Society uniform and attacking him with me Zanpackto and see who's the small fry now.  
"You heard me." He smirked. I reached up and grabbed his shirt.  
"If I were you, I'd watch what you're saying. You have no idea what you're dealing with, fat-so." I whispered to him. He got angry and shoved me. I didn't budge. I let go of his shirt and shoved him back. This time, he went into his chair. His shocked expression went to rage and he stood. His lab partner tried to stop him but the fat-so shook him off.  
"You, small fry, also don't know what you're dealing with." He said, throwing my Test Tubes and my experiment to the ground. All the glass stuff crashed to the ground just next to my right foot. I kept my glare at him.  
"Oops." He said, putting a fake mask of horror on his face and shoved me. This time, I went down [not seeing it coming]. A pain shot up my arm and I flinched while closing on eye shut.  
"Double oops. Now think-OOF!" He exclaimed as Momo shoved him to the ground.  
"Leave him alone, Tommy!" She yelled.  
"It's Bobby!" He said.  
"WHO CARES?" She fought back. He scoffed and got back to his experiment. I looked at my palm and noticed a big piece of sharded glass sticking out of the middle of my palm. Momo knelt down beside me.  
"You ok?" She said as I stared at my bloody hand.

HINAMORI'S POV

I saw his bloody hand. He winced as I grabbed his hand, attemping to take the glass out.  
"Etti. That hurts." He said.  
"Oh, gomenesai. I'm gonna try to take it out." I said. He slowly and hestitantly nodded. I grabbed the glass. He softly groaned and he closed both eyes. I breathed and lightly took it out of his palm. I was about 5 inches long and 2 inches wide. Wow, that's kinda big, I thought. I grabbed my cloth and wrapped it around his hand.  
"There you go." I said and looked at him. His aqua blue eyes meeting mine. My heart raced. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. I struggled to keep calm as I stood. He stood and kept on staring at me. I looked at his experiment and chuckled. His face flushed and he looked away.  
"Need help?" I asked. He didn't answer, but the look in his eyes said yes.

REGULAR POV

The white haired boy sighed, walking home from a restless first day. He looked at his hand. It was still wrapped carefully with the black cloth that Momo used. He clutched his fast and winced, unaware [until now] that the wound was still there. He sighed. "Well, that's gonna need stitches." He said. He stopped in his tracks. Horror filled him. A house infront of him was deeply ingolfed in flamed. It exploded in both fire and heat. Smoke arose from it. He dropped his bookbag and ran inside.  
"Mom? Dad?" He called, ignoring the head and smoke that attacked his skin. He went upstairs.  
"Mom? Dad?" He called out. He heard a soft grunt.  
"To..shiro." Someone familiar said. He ran to his parents and got on his knees.  
"Son, you have...to go. Save yourself." His mom said.  
"No, I won't do that." He said. They seemed very weak. He looked at his dad. His dad's eyes faded in color; he is dead.  
"Son, you are very brave. But go...there's not much time until the house collapses on us." She said, touching his cheek. "Go, now. While you still have the chance. We love you very much. Don't forget that. We'll be watching over you." She said, the color of her eyes fadded to grey and her hand dropped. Tears stung his eyes and he stood. The was cracking. He looked up and the roof collapsed on him and his dead parents, causing them to plummet down to the first floor. Toshiro caughed. He has too much smoke in his lungs. He started to get a little dizzy. His clothes were covered in smoke. A small piece of wood covered in flames landed on his chest, burning a hole in his jacket. He hissed out of pain the fire gave him as he threw the chunk to the wall. He stood, covered his rib [which broke at impact], took one last look at his parents and ran out of the house. He stopped in the front lawn and turned, falling on his knees as it started to sprinkle. He hung his head and for the first time in his life, tears rolled down his cheeks.

2 hours later

IN HINAMORI'S POV: 2 hours later

"Thanks again for walking me home in the rain, Renju-kun." I said as he led me to my front door.  
"No problem, Hinamori-chan. Stay dry." He said, handing me the umbrella and running across the street to his house. I sighed and looked for my house key. I had to stay after with the gang to help them on their History Project. It's so bothersome, really. They got easily distracted. Suddenly, something caught my eye. I looked to the right, the opposite way where I walked home from school. Someone a few houses down was laying in the front lawn. I squinted as hard as I could to see who it was. White spikey hair and smoked covered clothing.  
"Who...oh, no. Toshiro." I said, dropping my keys and the umbrella as I ran to his side. I got on my knees and let me get soaked by the pouring rain.  
"Toshiro?" I said. His eyes were closed. I turned him over and touched his cheek. I snapped my hand back. His skin...it was ice cold. I ignored it and cupped his face in my hands.  
"Toshiro, wake up." I said. He didn't open his eyes though he pulled his eyebrow together and groaned softly. I put his head down and ran to Renji's house and knocked. He opened the door.  
"Momo-chan?" He said, surprised to see me.  
"Help me." I said.  
"With what?" He said. I gestured toward Toshiro. Renji's eyes widen.  
"Oh, that." He said.  
"Help me bring him in my house." I said. He nods and we ran to him. "Wow. Judging from his condition, he was out here for atleast 2 hours." He said, folding an arm under his knees and the other around his back, bringing the wet, white haired boy up to his chest. I ran to my door and unlocked it. I opened it and let Renji in. He put Hitsugaya on the couch, his head resting on the arm.  
"Worst case of hypothermia I have seen. Take care." He said, leaving. I shut the door behind him and changed into dry clothing. I opened a closet door, pulling out some blankets and a pillow. I went into my little brother room and pulled out pure white silk pajama's for Toshiro and quickly went sownstairs. I put the blankets and the pillow down. I sigh. I can NOT believe I am about to do this. I looked at him. Ok, Hinamori, it's going to be okay. Just take off his wet clothing and put on the silk pj's. No biggie. I went over to him and took off his wet clothing [of course, NOT HIS BOXERS]. I put the pants of the pajama's on him and slipped the shirt on after I put the pillow behind him head. When I turned back around, I felt smoothness and wetness. I looked at found my hand on his chest. My eyes widen. My heart told me to yank my hand away but my body told me no. I curiously stared at his chest and felt it with my fingers, gently carressing his smooth skin. I admit, he sure is darn cute. I looked at his closed eyes. I was excited to see his aqua blue eyes again. And I just loved the way his pure white hair is spikey. I smiled.  
"I'll go make some hot tea." I said, suddenly getting thirsty. I stood and headed into the kitchen. I grabbed a cup and before I got to make the hot tea, there was a knock on my door. I stopped and looked at the door. Another knock. I wonder who that could be.  
"Coming!" I called, heading to the door. I opened it.  
"Masumoto, Gin, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia. What are you guys doing here? What's going on? Why are you wearing your Soul Society uniforms?" I questioned.  
"Hinamori-chan, we need your help. There are too many hollows. Izuru and Orihime are injured. Badly." Rukia said. I looked at Izuru. He was being carried by Gin [who was silent and wasn't too happy his lietanuet was injured].  
"What happened to Izuru?" I asked, moving aside to let them in. They walked in.  
"I was being attacked." Gin started. "I didn't notice a hollow was creeping up behind me. I turned and next thing I knew..." He looked down at his clothing, which we stained lightly in blood. "I was covered in Izuru's blood. He took the blow for me. A loyal lietanuet but a stupid move that I will thank him for. He saved my life by risking his. I owe him." He said.  
"Is he alive?" I said.  
"Very much but he is loosing too much blood." He said. "Here. Put him on the chair." I said. Gin put him on the chair. I rolled up my sleeves.  
"I learned some healing techniques from Orihime." I said, putting both hands on the wound. A green light formed around my hands and wound on his stomach healed automatically. Izuru opened his blue eyes.  
"Oh, hey Hinamori-chan." He said, still weak from loosing too much blood.  
"I suggest you should bring him to the hospital. He still needs from attention." I said.  
"Ok, arigato." Gin said. I nodded. Gin bent down infront of his lietanuet.  
"Izuru, you did a dumb move." He said. Izuru looked away, ashamed. Gin cupped his face in his hands.  
Izuru looked at him. "But thank you. You saved my life. I owe you." He said.  
"You're welcome, taicho." Izuru said. Gin carried Izuru on his back. "We'll be at the hospital if you need me." He used flash step and dissapeared.  
"Orihime." Ichigo said. Orihime started to cough.  
"Oh! Put her on the couch. I'll tend to her wounds." I said. Ichigo put her on the couch.  
"You aren't gonna come with us?" Rangiku said. I paused.  
"Well, I..." I looked at Toshiro. "It's not like I don't want to come and help you. It's just...Orihime needs immediate care and...he might wake up...I...don't wanna be there when he does." I said.  
"Who is he anyway?" Rukia said, pointing to Toshiro.  
"Oh. That's Hitsugaya Toshiro." I said.  
"Hmm. I heard he is new here." Rukia said.  
"Hai, he is." I said.  
"What happened to him?" Ichigo said.  
"I found him laying on the lawn 2 hours ago in the pouring rain. I had to help. I couldn't let him just lay there." I said.  
"Yeah, he got hypothermia, right?" Renji said. I nodded.  
"Alright, well since I am your captain, I will let you stay." Ichigo said. I bowed.  
"Arigato!" I said.  
"Ichigo! We need her!" Renji said.  
"One, Orihime does need medical care asap." We all nodded in agreement. "Second, we have the hole society coming as back up. Infact, they're there already." Renji groaned. "And, you have done so much for me. You deserve a break." Ichigo finished.  
"Arigato taicho." I said. Ichigo nodded.  
"Ich...igo." Orihime groaned, finally gaining consciousness. Ichigo bent down infront of her and grabbed her hand.  
"You'll be fine, alright? Hinamori is gonna take care of you." He said. She stared at him.  
"Don't go out there. I don't want you hurt." She begged, tears in her eyes. Renji, Rukia, Masumoto and I looked at eachother, akward creeping all over our faces.  
"We'll meet you outside." Masumoto said, opening the door and they went out. Renji closed the door behind them. "I'm going out there Orihime. You've been hurt because of me and I need revenge. And they need me out there." Ichigo said. Orihime slowly sat up, trying not to strain herself, and cupped his face in her hands.  
"Promise me one thing?" She said. I put my hands to my eyes. I know they are having a Lovey-Dovey Moment and it's going to result in Make-out Land.  
"Anything." Ichigo said. I spread to finger apart, peeking.  
"Promise me that you'll come back. That...you're not gonna get hurt." She said. He smiled and wipped her tears away with the back of his hands.  
"I promise." He said. I covered my eyes once again as Ichigo kissed his lover. I atleast stood there for 30 seconds before Ichigo said something.  
"Ok Hinamori, you can un-cover your eyes now." He said. I put my hand down. Ichigo was in the doorway, ready to leave.  
"Take care, lietanuet." He said.  
"Goodluck taicho." I said. He nods and leaves. I shut the door behind him and looked at Orihime, who was blushing and looking away.  
"First kiss?" I asked. She nods,  
"First boyfriend." She said.  
"Oh. How long?" I said.  
"Two days." She replied.  
"Ah. So that's why he didn't look happy when he carried you in here." I said. Orihime nods. I akwardly itched my head as it got incredibly silent.  
"So..." I said and she looked at me."Want some food?" I asked. She laughs but nods.

REGULAR POV: 2 days later

"Thanks for taking care of Orihime." Ichigo said, holding Orihime's hand.  
"No problem." Momo replied and bowed.  
"Oh, no need to bow, Hinamori-chan. Anyways, how's that Hitsugaya boy doing?" Her taicho said. Momo sadened and look at the unconscious Toshiro.  
"He's been in a colma for 2 days." Momo said.  
"I hope he wakes up. He's an important captain of the 10th division." Orihime says. Momo looked at her.  
"He's...a captain? He must be really good then." Hinamori said.  
"Yeah, he is. He actually just made the position 3 days ago. That's why he moved here." Ichigo said.  
"Interesting." Hinamori said.  
"Well, ja ne Hinamori." Ichigo said.  
"Oh, right. Ja ne." Momo said and shut the door. "Ok. Shower time." She said.

10 MINUTES LATER

She wrapped her robe around her slim body and tied it. She heard a 'thump' and jumped while wipping around to see the source. Toshiro was in her doorway, having trouble balancing.  
"You're awake." She said.  
"Where...am I?" He said, barely even making out the words. The raven haired girl ran to him and he fell on his knees.  
"C'mon, back to the couch." She said, putting his arm around her shoulder and helped him go back downstairs and onto the couch. She laid him down and before she got to put the blankets on him, she looks up at him, aqua blue eyes finally meeting brown eyes.  
"What happened 2 days ago?" She asked. TWO DAYS AGO?, he thought. He sighed and didn't feel like fighting back.  
"I was walking home from my first day at school. I noticed my house was on fire and did a stupid move, going into my house, looking for my family members." He sat up." When I found my mom and dad, they were too weak. My dad was dead before my mom was. My parents were killed in the fire and now I am completly alone." He said. Momo turned his head so he was facing her and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. His eyes were wide in shock.  
"Gomenesai, Toshiro. You can stay here for as long as you like." She said. Tears, once again, rolled down his cheeks and landed on her shoulder. He faught the urge to huge her but he lost. He tightly closed his eyes shut, his arms wrapped around her back and pulled her close.  
"...Arigato." He said

THE END

Author's note: I hope I didn't ruin anything. I didn't want to ruin such a beautiful couple like Hitsugaya and Momo and Ichigo and Orihime. What will happen next? Who will get hurt mentally and physically? Find out in the next chapter! XD arigato for reading my first Fanfiction story. I will write more! Ja ne!

Arigato: Thank you Ja ne: Goodbye Taicho: Captain Gomenesai: I'm sorry


	2. Regret is painful emotion

So Alone Chapter Two

"I'm serious, Hinamori-chan. I can see it in your eyes." Renji-kun said to the raven haired girl.

"Yeah. I can also tell you like the newbie." Masumoto said, drinking her chocolate milk. Hinamori blushed out of embaressment.

"I don't like Hitsugaya! I just met him!" Hinamori complained. Even though Hinamori may deny it, something tells her that she is lying.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Izuru said.

"No need to lie about it." Rangiku said with a wide smirk on her face.

"Rangiku, Hitsugaya will never like me, ok?" She said, finally admitting that she thinks he is cute.

"Aww, how cute-" Rangiku said, before getting interrupted.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya." The white haired boy snapped. They all jumped and looked at him.

"C-Captain Hitsugaya." Renji said. Hitsugaya look at him, having a look that said: 'That's better'.

"Taicho." Rangiku said. Toshiro's gaze locked on Rangiku.

"Taicho?" They all said in unison, except Toshiro.

"Yeah, I'm his fukitaicho." Rangiku said.

"In...teresting." Gin said said, absolute shock written all over him.

"Momo likes you!" Izuru blurted out. Gin reached over and covered his mouth. Toshiro stared at Izuru, wideyed.

"Gomenesai, taicho. He, uh..." Gin said, thinking of an excuse. Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"He's just tired! You see, when he doesn't sleep for a few days, he randomly blurts out stuff-" Rangiku said, trying to cover it up.

"Urusai." Toshiro said. Everyone stared at him, wideyed in confusion.

"You guys don't need to back her up. You and I both know she likes me." He said. Hinamori hung her head in defeat. Wait a minute!, she thought and lifted her head.

"H-How do you know?" She said. A smirk tickled Toshiro's lips. He smiled and Hinamori's heart raced.

"Don't worry, Momo. Your secret is safe with me." He said, turning and walking away.

"What secret?" She called after him. But he ignored her and continued walking off. Then they all turned and glared at Izuru. Who stood there, looking ashamed.

"Hey! Don't blame him!" Gin said as Izuru's eyes started to fill with tears. He took it the wrong way. He thought they started to hate him.

"You told him!" Rangiku said.

"Rangiku, stop!" Hinamori yelled. Rangiku stopped and looked at her.

"What?" She said. Hinamori pointed to Izuru, who was crying while looking down.

"Oh, Izuruuu." Rangiku said. Gin wrapped his arms around Izuru's neck in a hug.

"It's ok. They're just assholes." Gin said, shooting Rangiku a glare.

"C'mon, Hinamori. Let's go get Izuru some chocolate icecream. You and I both know that it's his favorite." Gin said. Hinamori stood and nodded.

"B-But, Hinamori!" Rangiku said.

"Rangiku, you have to learn how to control your anger or you'll hurt someone." Hinamori said. Gin stood and pulled Izuru along with him. Izuru, Gin and Hinamori walked to the nearby icecream parlor.

15 MINUTES LATER

"Are you going to be ok, Izuru?" Hinamori said. Izuru slowly nodded. He was still hurt by Rangiku's yelling.

"C'mon, do you want me to tickle you again?" Gin said. Izuru slightly smiled and looked away.

"No." He said.

"Too bad." Gin said. Izuru laughs and tried to squirm away as his taicho started to tickle him.

"Yeah, that's totally not gay." Hinamori murmured. She's not against gays or anything.

"T-Taicho! Stop!" Izuru cried.

"Taicho!" Someone else yelled. Gin stopped and looked. Izuru and Hinamori followed his gaze. Rangiku stood there, back at them.

"What's wrong?" She said. That's when Hinamori saw Toshiro, who was leaning against the wall, hand on his forehead. His eyes were tightly closed.

"My head..." He said. I sighed and walked over to Toshiro.

"Toshiro, I told you you should stay home today." She said. Toshiro opened one eye but didn't say anything.

"Guys, I'm gonna take him home. He obvisously isn't fully recovered from his hypothermia." Momo said.

"O-Ok. We'll cover for you." Izuru said. Rangiku looked at him.

"Izuru." She said. Izuru hides behind his captain. Hinamori grabbed his arms and gently walked him home.

"Momo, I'm fine." Hitsugaya said as Momo came back with a blanket.

"No, you're not. You still have some hypothermia left in you and you have a high fever." She said.

"Momo...why are you the only one here taking care of me?" He asked. Momo stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"Well...my friends think you're...no good for anyone. They think...you're just..." She said. Toshiro looked away, sadness filtered his eyes.

"No good, huh?" He said. Momo put the blanket on him.

"I don't believe them though. They can think what they want to think. I won't listen." She said. Hitsugaya grabbed her wrist. She looked at him, wided and overwealmed by his touch. He had the urge to push her away. But he didn't. He didn't want to. For some reason, he wanted to hold her close. That's when they both figured out. They DID know eachother! They both remembered it. They both now know that they were good friends way back when they were young.

The shock in her eyes disapeared and love replaced it. She tilted her head to the side and leaned in. Toshiro let go of her wrist, which fell onto his bare chest [BONUS!] and closed his eyes as their lips made contact. He put his hand on the side of her neck, embracing his first kiss and realizing, out of all these years of knowing Hinamori Momo, he was inlove with her.

The white haired teenager walked through the school hallway, heading to lunch, where he was going to meet his lover. He was in an unusually good mood. Like...they smiley and happy-happy-joy-joy kind [okay, not so happy-happy-joy-joy mood but somewhat like that]. He guesses it's just he finally found his first love.

He was reaching the cafeteria, when he heard a conversation. Some voices he recognized. So he stopped to listen.

"So, how was the kiss, Momo?" Rangiku said. Momo's there. He smiled a little and peeked his head around he corner.

"It was...good." Momo replied, picking at her Macoroni N' Cheese. Toshiro smiled more, knowing that she liked it made him feel better.

"Ok. But, are you going to tell him?" Ichigo said. The smile on Toshiro's face dissapeared. What is Ichigo talking about? Is Momo hiding something from Toshiro?

IN TOSHIRO'S POV

I had no idea what Ichigo was talking about. What did he mean by that? I stayed put so I could find out.

"Guys, c'mon. He could be here any minute. He could be listening right now." Orihime said, obvisously knowing that I stood there, watching and listening. I gasped softly and put my head back around the corner, almost blowing my cover as they all looked at the corner where I was hiding.

"He's not there, Orihime. Stop being paranoid." Rukia said. Orihime sighed, knowing that now one believes her made her feel bad. I poked my head around the corner again.

"Anyway, come on, Momo. Are you hiding something?" Izuru said, grabbing his cheeseburger.

"Yes, she is. Now tell." Rangiku said, nudging Momo in the arm. I squinted my eyes. I didn't know if it was was good or bad.

"C'mon, explain. I wanna know, Hinamori-chan." Gin said.

"Guys, leave her alone." Orihime said.

"Urusai, Orihime!" Rangiku yelled. Orihime looked hurt.

"Rangiku!" Ichigo yelled back at her.

"Momo! You have to tell him that you were dared to kiss him! You never meant it!" Rangiku said, spilling Momo's secret that she wanted to keep. My eyes widen. Orihime closed her eyes-which were full of tears-and stood.

"Have a good day. Ja ne." She said, walking my way.

"Orihime!" Momo called. Everyone turned to stop her, but stopped in their tracks when they saw me. Orihime walked over to me, grabbed my arm and burried her face in the right side of my neck and cried. I put my arm around her back and shot Momo a glare.

"T-Taicho." Rangiku said. I shot Rangiku a glare. Rangiku became frightened and she backed up.

"You guys are cruel and the worst friends possible." I said.

"Toshiro..." Izuru said.

"Not you, Izuru, Gin, and Orihime. But the rest of you...unbelieveable. Rangiku, yelling at Orihime like you did with Izuru and making them both cry isn't gonna help their self esteem or help their respect to you. And Momo...how dare you keep that from me?" I said. I was very angry at this point. It's good that I was fighting my Bankai form, and was winning.

"Hitsugaya, please. Let me explain." Ichigo said.

"Get away from me. Stay away from me. All of you. I never want to hear you or see you guys ever again." I said, turning and walking away.

"Hitsugaya!" Momo called after me.

"Ready to run?" I asked Orihime, who looked at me and held my hand ever so tightly.

"Hai." She said. I nodded and we both ran. We ran out of the school and into the pouring rain. I had no idea we stopped in the middle of the road. It was pouring hard so I barely had any idea where we were going. I stopped and looked around. A light bright blinded me from my left side, where Orihime was standing. I covered my eyes and looked. One light became two. Two bright lights heading right for me and Orihime. I squinted my eyes at it. My eyes widen and I looked at Orihime, who looked frightened. I shoved her out of the way. She hit the sidewalk. I look ahead. The driver was Aizen. He looked panicked. Before I got to react or dodge the car, I was hit dead on and at full speed. The last thing I heard before everything was black, was Orihime yelling my name.

"TOSHIRO!" She cried. Blackout.

THE END

Authors note: Wow. Why did Aizen hit Toshiro? And why did Momo give into the dare she recieved from Rangiku? Oh, cliffhangers. Got to love them. Ja ne! And gomenesai for making so short!


	3. Can I have a second chance, Toshiro?

Can I have a second chance, Toshiro?

IN HINAMORI'S POV

I ran to the hospital. I feared the worst from the news that I have recieved from Orihime. I opened the door and rushed to the counter. A nurse sat there.

"Hitsugaya -huf, huf- Toshiro." I said, in between breathes.

"2nd floor. Room 132." She said. I nodded my thanks and ran up the stairs to the second floor. I scanned each door, looking for Room 132. I spotted it and opened the door. 5 doctors surrounded a single bed.

"We're loosing him." Doctor 1 said. I looked at the body. My eyes widen and tears came to my eyes. Toshiro lay there, head bleeding. So he was hit by a truck [Aizen drives a truck, not a car].

"Boost it to 250." Doctor 2 said. Doctor 1 put 2 plates on Toshiro's chest.

"Clear." He said. There was a loud ziiippp zaappp zzzz. "Nothing. Try again. Boost it to 300." Another ziiippp zaappp zzzz.

"Still nothing. I think we should stop, sir. We've been going at this for 10 minutes." Doctor 3 said. I looked at the hear monitor. The line was flat. I dropped to my knees. Doctor 2 sighed.

"Alright." He said. I buried my face in my hands and cried. No. Toshiro. You never let me explain. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I took my hands away and looked behind me. Ichigo stood there. Along with half of the Soul Society and everyone from the 10th division.

"Gomenesai, Momo." Ichigo said. I opened my mouth to say something when 'BEEP' ran into my ears. We all looked at the heart monitor.

"Sir..." Doctor 3 said. Now all eyes were on that monitor. It was flat. I kept staring at it, tears rolling down my cheeks. I slowly stood. The line was flat but them spiked with life. Life from Toshiro's heart.

"He's alive! Bring it to 250!" Doctor 2 said. Doctor 4 put the plates on his chest. Ziiippp zaappp zzzz. Then the heart monitor rang with healthy heartbeats. Toshiro's chest lifted up and down with every breath.

"Sir, there has been a miracle. We just saved his life." Doctor 1 said.

"Mikell, it's what we're meant for. But it does feel good when life pours into them." Doctor 2 said.

"Hey, we have company." Doctor 3 said. The doctors faced all of us.

"Is...Is he going to be ok?" I asked.

"He's going to be fine, Miss." Doctor 2 said. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Everyone behind me cheered and highfived eachother. I turned and faced Orihime, who gently smiled at me. I hugged her and she hugged me back. I cried into her shoulder.

"Momo, just one question." Orihime said.

"Yes?" I sniffed.

"Did you mean that kiss? The kiss you shared with Hitsugaya-Taicho?" She asked. I nodded against her shoulder.

"I've known him since I was very very young. We're childhood friends. And...I'm inlove with Toshiro." I said. Orihime hugged me tightly.

"You hit him!" I yelled at my captain.

"I did, but I didn't me-" Aizen was slapped by Momo before he got to finish his sentence. Thing is, he really didn't mean to. His wheel froze and his break would not work.

"I hate you with all of my hearts content! You're lucky he's alive." I snapped.

"That is no way to talk to your captain, Hinamori." He said. I got in his face.

"You may be my captain, but you are definitely not my friend." I said, turned and walkd off.

"Want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I'm the bad guy." He said, a sly smirk forming on his lips.

REGULAR POV

"Do you know if woke up?" Momo asked Rangiku.

"No. I don't. The last person with him was Orihime, who I think is still there." She said.

"Ok, arigato." Momo said and dialed Orihime's number.

"Konichiwa?" Orihime said on the other line.

"Orihime, where are you?" Momo asked.

"I'm with Toshiro in the hospital, why?" She said.

"Is he awake?" Hinamori questioned.

IN ORIHIME'S POV

I sadly looked at Toshiro, who tensely shook his head no. He's been awake, but he never wanted Momo to know.

"No. He's still in a colma." I said. Momo sighed.

"Ok, thanks. Mind calling me if and when he wakes up?" Momo asked.

"Sure thing." I said. Momo hanged up. I hung up.

"Why don't you want her to know?" I aksed him. Toshiro sighed, looking away. I saw the 4 stitches he had on his forehead.

"Because...I don't want to see her. She was dared to kiss me, Orihime. She didn't mean it." He said. I sighed. He can believe it if he wants. I could explain the real reason to him, but he'll just ignore me.

"Well, I gotta go." I said and stood.

"Why?" He said.

"Me and Ichigo have lunch plans." I explained. Toshiro raised an eye brow and the corner of his mouth curled.

"Oh?" He said. I lightly punched him in the arm.

"Urusai!" I yelled. He laughs.

"Gotta go. I'll be late." I said, heading for the door.

"Tell me the details on your date!" He called. I turned around. He smiled and winked at me. I groaned and left. He laughs. I shut the door.

"Orihime! There you are!" Ichigo called from down the hall. I looked up.

"I-Ichigo." I said. He walked over to me.

"C'mon. Let's get something to eat." He said, holding out his hand. I took it, our fingers intertwined.

"So, how's he doing?" Ichigo asked. We walked down the hall, hand in hand.

"He's awake, actually. Other than, refusing to eat and refusing to see Hinamori." I said.

"Just Hinamori?" He asked. I nodded. Ichigo came infront of me. I stopped.

"I'll go visit him later." He said, stepping closer. I smiled at him.

"We'll go together." I said. He gave me a kiss and nodded.

"Settled. Anyway, let's go to McDonalds. I'm craving their fries." He said. I laughed and let myself being tugged away from my boyfriend.

IN HITSUGAYA'S POV

I sighed into my pillow. Never. Never in a million years. Someone knocked on my door. I lifted my head and turned around.

"It's your nurse, Hitsugaya." She said. I didn't say anything. I glared at the door before walking over to it and looking through the peek-hole. It was Momo. I groaned and lightly banged my head on the door. My stitches hurt. I removed my head, closing an eye, ad put my hand on my stitched up wound.

"Ow." I murmured. Well that was dumb move.

"C'mon, I know you're in there." She said.

"Go away! No visitors." I yelled and locked the door.

"Please, Shiro-chan. Open up." She said. I leaned against it.

"No. Go away. I have no need for you." I said. I realized what I just said and slapped my hand to my forehead, once again, hitting the wound. I growled loudly and removed my hand.

"I've got to stop doing that." I said.

"But...Shiro-chan. You aren't letting me explain." She said.

"I said no. And stop calling me Shiro! I'm not a child! I'm a captain. Leave." I said.

"Ok...ok, fine. Hitsugaya-Taicho. Ja ne." She said. I heard her walk away. I slid down the door, my hand on my forehead. I tightly closed my eyes. I hated yelling at her. Once again, tears rolling down my cheeks. But I can't face her. I'm not exactly ready yet. Just looking at her...brings back bad memories. I can't face her. Never. Ever.

THE END

Authors note: So Toshiro survived being hit by Aizen's car. Speaking of Aizen, he said he's a bad guy. What's he going to do? Who is his main target? Chapter 4 coming soon! 


	4. Revenger or love?

Is it for revenge, or is it for love?

Hitsugaya was finally able to get out the hospital a few days of recovery. He recovered from multipal injuries. But they didn't stop him. He did get some scars out of it but will never forget the reason why he ran out with Orihime.  
But ever since that incident, Orihime has been spending more time with Toshiro. She felt that she owed him her life. He saved her and she is currently in debt to him.

Toshiro stared at the school entrance. He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to be in school. Momo is in all of his classes. He sighed. But he has to attend school. He wants to get an education.

Students, highschool and middleschool, were at their lockers, preparing for homeroom and their first 3 periods.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto cried. Hitsugaya looked up. Matsumoto ran to him, followed by Gin, Izuru, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryu. They all started asking questions.

"How have you been?"  
"Have you fully recovered yet?"  
"What happened?"

Toshiro was shocked and he tried to listen to each question, trying to answer them...but there were so many. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright! Knock it off!" He said. Momo watched them from afar, her books in her hands. She walked over to them. They all turned and looked at her. She was only focusing on Toshiro, who was looking back. His eyes were full of love and care. But once she lifted her hand to touch his cheek, his eyes turned cold and they filled with anger. He furrowed his eyebrows and dodged her hand.

"Don't bother, Momo." He said, pushing past her and walking to first period. History. Momo watched him leave.

"Gomenesai, Momo." Uryu said. Momo looks at him as everyone else walks away.

"I think he just needs some time." He said, before catching up to Orihime, who was waiting for him and Ichigo.

"But, it's been days. I can't wait forever." Momo murmured.

"Tired of waiting, Hinamori-chan?" Someone said from behind her. She turned and glared at the intruder.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Hinamori, you and I both know Toshiro will not forgive you for weeks." He said.

"What's your point?" She said, stubbornly folding her arms across her chest.

"Like you just said, you can not wait forever." He said. He always has something to prove, doesn't he? Momo sighed, giving in a little.

"What do you want?" She said.

"Well, why don't you try to make him come to you?" He said. Momo raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" She said.

"Make him jealous." He said.

"How? And with who?" She said. She did ask good questions. But she never expected what his answer was.

"Well...you can make Toshiro jealous with me." He said. Her eyebrows raised but then furrowed.

"That's obserd." She said. "I'm not in love with you."

"You don't have to be. You can just pretend to be." He said. Momo sighed, looking in the direction where Toshiro left.

"What's your plan, Abarai Renji?" She said, snapping her gaze to him. Renji half-smiled.

"Toshiro, you and I both know that you regret yelling at her." Izuru said as they walked into the cafeteria for lunch. Toshiro sighed and put his bookbag down on a table.

"I know. But I can't face her just yet." Toshiro said. Izuru put his bookbag next to Toshiro's.

"Well, don't make her wait long. She could get over you." He said. Toshiro looked behind Izuru and saw a sight that broke his heart immediatly. He saw a sight that he never thought he'd see.

"I...I think she's already over me." Toshiro said. Izuru followed his gaze to find Momo flirting with Renji. She was smiling. And laughing. She wore the realest smile and she laughed the realest laugh Toshiro ever saw and ever heard. He was shocked and devistated. He stood there, watching them with eyes wide open. His fists clenched and his heart cried. What is she doing? Is this some way to get back at him? Is this love, or is this revenge that Toshiro sees?

"O-Oh my god." Izuru said, shocked as Toshiro was. Gin walks in to find a frozen Toshiro and a shocked Izuru.

"Izuru, Toshiro? What's wrong?" Gin said.

"Look." Izuru said. Gin followed their gaze.

IN TOSHIRO'S POV

Everything dropped. My heart. My dreams. My everything. Momo was my everything. Now, she's off with Renji, flirting like I never existed to her.

I still stood there, frozen like ice. Unable to move and unable to speak. Momo threw her arms around Renji's neck and hugged him, laughing from his joke.

'This isn't happening to me Tis isn't happening to me She didn't say a word Just walked away'

Tears started to pool into my eyes as I watched my nightmare unravel infront of me.

'...This was a my first love She was the first to go And when she left me for you I was the last to now'

Time slowed as Momo opened her eyes and looked straight at me. We stared at each other, dead on. Her eyes widen when she saw my tears rolling down my cheeks. She let go of Renji but didn't look at him or anyone else. She looked at me and only me. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was the first time she saw me cry. I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't look at her. I turned away and ran out again.

"Toshiro!" Momo yelled. I didn't care where I was going. I ran up stairs. I ran down stairs. I went through doors until I hit a dead end. I breathed and looked from left to right, looking for a nother way out as I heard footsteps around the corner. I saw a door. I opened it and went in. I turned, looking for a place to hide. But the room was bare and naked. Nothing was in there. I went over to the window, tring to calm down. I opened it and let some fresh air in. I sighed and closed my eyes. Why was I the last to know? Why was I the most hurt?

"Toshiro." Momo said, behind me. I froze, eyes wide. She found me. I gripped my fists.

"I need to talk to you." She said. I turned my head to the side, my gaze at her. She came in and shut the door behind her, locking it in the process. She has a miserable look in her eyes. She was as hurt as I am.

"About what happened back there..." She said. I looked out of the window again.

"Don't explain. I am convinced that you love Renji more than me." I said, my heart shattering. I knew that it was true. She obviously showed it.

"I do not love him, Shiro-chan. I love you." She said. I furrowed my eyebrows in disbelief.

"I do not believe you." I said. Momo forcefully grabbed and turned me around to face her.

"I am here, aren't I?" She said. I stared at her, shocked.

"I wouldn't be here, saying that I love you, if I didn't mean it. I wouldn't be standing here telling you this!" She said.  
Then she got silent and we stared at eachother.

"If you really do love me...then...prove it." I said. Her grip on my arms loosened and she leaned in. I pulled my head back until it was against the window, not wanting a kiss. But she kept leaning in until our lips made contact. I didn't really expect a kiss, though. She gently pulled her head away after a few seconds.

"Shiro-chan...I love you. I always have." She said.

"Then what was the deal with Renji?" I said.

"He offered me something. That me and him faked dating. I refused. The person who was back there, flirting with Renji, was Rukia in my form. I was Rukia in her form and she was me in my form. Rukia played as me." She said. Now that I think about it, Rukia does laugh at his jokes. No other girl does.

"Do you believe me or not?" She asked.

"I do believe you but why didn't you talk to me?" I said. She looked away.

"Because I was scared. I...I thought you hated me." She said. I sighed and cupped her face in my hands.

"Momo, I will never hate you." I said. She nods, holding back the tears. I leaned in pressed my lips to hers. She grabbed my shirt in her fists and pressed up against me, making me press against the window. I could feel her hair in between my fingers.

"I love you, bedwetter."

"I love you too, Shiro-chan."

THE END

Author's note: oh my, oh my, oh my. Does it seem over and done with? That everyone lives happily ever after? Ha. No, really. There's more. More action and drama and love and such. Everything gets put back in order. Does Momo still have feeling for her taicho, Aizen? Who will pay the price on finding out the truth? 


End file.
